angel de amor
by midnight4229-sesshomaru lover
Summary: one second your relationship is the best thing in the world when it becomes your worst nightmare what do you do when your boyfriends father is behind it all h/d
1. Default Chapter

Warning : do not read if you love nice draco believe me its not pretty  
  
Harry landed on his knees with a thud and trembling shoulders " but why draco why?". The tall blond slowly looked down on him and spat" don't call me by my first name your not worthy and never will be" Harry's shoulders started shaking more and more " b..b..but." draco looked down and smiled evily and with an oily voice said " aww look who would have ever thought golden boy stuttering tsk tsk mr.potter such a weakling"  
  
Harry couldn't belive what he was hearing for a year he and draco had been so close and so loveing he didn't know what was happeing what was going on why was draco being so cold" b..but I thought you loved me ?" draco threw his head back and laughed a cruel cold and cynical laugh " me love you HA never I never lover you *harry*" he knew how much harry loved him to say his name he knew this would break him , and sure enugh harrys eyes filled with tears " no draco I don't believe it tell me please draco tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Draco merely looked at his nail as though not even caring about the dark haired wizard that was kneeling at his feet and slowly murmured" face it *harry* I was using you I don't care about you your just rubbish that should be hung out to die " draco snarled " you cant imagine how many robes im going to have to burn just because you touched them."  
  
"Draco I don't understand you were so loving this morning why?" draco looked as though he had been slapped and grabbed Harry by the hair "me loving I think not faggot" draco picked him up and threw him away from him " don't you see potter I never may I emphasis never! Want to see you ugly face again I hate you don't you see and I always have !" Draco smirked at Harry as Harry flinched away from the hateful words draco tossed Harry a handkerchief " oh and potter clean your self up weakling you look like shit" with that he walked out of the door never looking back  
  
"why Draco why" 


	2. the common room

Disclaimer: I do not own anything guys ^.^  
  
A/n by the way my friend is co writing this story so all hail miss moronic weirdo *bows* now! On to the story!  
  
Harry slowly started down the hallway towards the Gryffindore common room he felt so empty he couldn't help it the one person he loved just said he hated him and never wanted to see him again. Harry could feel the tears coming he tried to stop then but he knew he was fighting a losing battle" why does everything happen to me?" he looked up at the ceiling as though expecting it to give him and answer he looked forward and saw that he was already in front of the portrait ." password dear?" Harry sighed what was the password then he remembered "pixies" the portrait opened letting him in.  
  
"Hey Harry" And when they saw the look of sadness on Harry's face they hastily stood up and walked over to him. Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and his face screwed up in worry. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry looked up at him and he could see the unshed tears in his dear friend's eyes. "Draco," Harry sobbed before burying himself into Ron. Ron didn't know what to do and looked over at Kevin for help. He just shrugged his shoulders. Ron hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other teen and led him to the couch  
  
"Harry? Come on, mate. Tell me what's wrong." He pulled Harry back to arms length, giving him a clear look at the ashen face of his friend and the tears that ran a path down Harry's cheeks. Ron was filled with rage. That ferret was going to pay for what he done to his Harry.  
  
Harry whimpered and threw him self at Ron letting the tears fall in a soft muffled voice he told Ron what had happened "he said he hated me Ron! He said that he never wanted to see me again that he was going to burn the robes I touched" Harry started trembling with the pain that was coursing through his body he couldn't believe what had just happened. Kevin was sitting a little ways off and heard what he said he was seething he was best friends with Ron and Harry and he knew how much his girlfriend cared for Harry he was going to the Slytherin common room to sort some things out  
  
Kev walked down the halls, trying to get to the Slytherin common room as fast as he could. When he got there the (whatever the Slytherin's have) swung open and out walked Jessica and Miranda, chatting away about something. When Jessica saw her boyfriend, she went up and hugged him, ignoring the gagging sounds that her friend was doing in the background. "Hey," she said, pulling away but her smile faltered at the look on Kev's face. It looked like he was about to kill someone. "What's wrong," she asked.  
  
"It seems Malfoy," he spat the name out like it was a poison. "has done something to Harry and now the boys in the Gryffindor crying about it." Jessica's face clouded up with anger at the mention of some one hurting Harry. "What he do?" Asked Miranda, her voice filled with rage. Kev shook his head. "All I know is it had something to do with malfoy. "That brat," Miranda spat out, clenching her fist. "I'll kill him." Jessica nodded her head in agreement, her eyes flashing dangerously 


End file.
